


О вреде чтения

by SDCDCI



Category: Gungrave
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDCDCI/pseuds/SDCDCI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативная вселенная, где отец Марии был болен раком, Мария давала Брендону книжки, а Гарри брал у Брендона. В итоге все закончилось не менее печально.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О вреде чтения

**Author's Note:**

> Не менее печально, слышали?..

Все началось довольно безобидно – с книг. Однажды Гарри просто зашел в бар Джойса, а Брендон сидел с книгой. Гарри предложил выпить, Брендон отказался. Гарри предложил пойти подраться, Брендон отмолчался и перевернул страницу. Ночью, пока Брендон спал, Гарри стащил у него эту книгу – хотел выбросить, начал читать.

Понравилось. Было что-то там такое, правдивое. Про капитализм, про эксплуатирующий класс, про то, что восемьдесят процентов доходов идут двадцати процентам богатейших людей, а остальные двадцать распределяются между восьмидесяти процентами беднейших. Уж для кого это было актуально, так это для жителей их города, где банды держали свою лапу практически в любом бизнесе, загребая себе большую часть прибыли и оставляя людям, которые, по сути, деньги и зарабатывали, жалкие крохи. Странное, конечно, чтиво для Брендона. Гарри вообще не помнил, чтобы он когда-либо что-либо читал. Но на форзаце стоял штамп школьной библиотеки – сразу стало ясно, откуда взял.

Мария в последнее время стала появляться реже. Может, она так решила заполнить пустоту в жизни Брендона, подсовывая ему книги. Честно, сам Гарри давно бы уже ее бросил (не то чтобы Брендон с ней встречался, впрочем; там все было сложно, и даже Гарри особо старался в это не лезть). И дело даже не в том, что они почти уже не виделись, это можно было понять, ее отец в больнице и вряд ли уже оттуда выйдет. Мария теперь курсировала только по маршруту дом-школа-больница-дом. Дело было в этих самых книгах.

После первой появилась вторая, третья, целая стопка. Брендон читал их днем, Гарри по ночам, тайком, пытаясь понять, что Брендон в них находит, что он находит в Марии. Они ведь с Брендоном почти перестали разговаривать. Ну, насколько с Брендоном вообще можно было разговаривать. 

Брендон устроился на работу. Таскать тяжести на ремонтном заводе в порту, тоже еще работа. Гарри за один вечер, проведенный в компании с какой-нибудь наивной, обделенной вниманием девушкой, получал больше, чем он за неделю. Кенни даже приносил больше, хотя уж он-то таскал что попало, и продать, что он украл, обычно было гораздо сложнее, чем, собственно, украсть. Но Джойс Брендона подбадривал. Он, конечно, всех их подбадривал. Пока старший брат Дида не вышиб ему мозги.

После этого Гарри объявил войну мафии (метафорически). А потом отец Марии скончался и она переехала в поместье Большого Папы. Книги она не забрала.

Потом Мэд Дог Ладд застрелил Кенни и Натана. Вот после этого война началась всерьез.

***

Собрать людей оказалось гораздо проще, чем Гарри когда-либо представлял. Все терпели мафию, но просто боялись выступить против нее. Еще все ненавидели мелких бандитов и тех, кто им подражал (раньше к таким людям относились и они с Брендоном, в какой-то мере, но лицо, что ли, у Гарри было такое, или тот же дар, который помогал ему очаровывать девушек, помог и здесь – в общем, не знаешь, кто такой Гарри, и не скажешь, что он – шпана необразованная). А уж если собрать человек десять и напоить, а потом застать Мэд Дога одного, врасплох (со спущенными штанами практически – спасибо одной хорошей знакомой Гарри)… неважно, что где-то тут валяется твой пистолет, и сколько людей ты уже убил или покалечил, и как давно ты вышел из тюрьмы.

Ну, по нему никто не плакал на похоронах. Дид, узнав о смерти брата, куда-то спешно исчез.

С Мирандой было сложнее. Гарри знал, что не может использовать ту же тактику – не тот уровень, да и охрана у нее была вся с пушками. Тут не помог бы и элемент неожиданности. Нужно было найти способ, чтобы справиться с ними со всеми мгновенно, одним махом.

Нужно было навестить библиотеку. Там, среди книг по химии и радиоэлектронике, Гарри нашел нужное. Чуть сложнее было «убедить» Скотта, что он хочет помочь. Еще сложнее было убедить Брендона – он хотел остановиться. Глупо, честно, Миранда была виновна в смерти их друзей ничуть не меньше.

Брендон согласился. 

У Скотта и выбора особо не было. Его обвязали взрывчаткой с часовым механизмом и заставили войти в ее салон, как вроде бы по делу. Гарри сказал, что с ним будет все в порядке, что это не настоящая, что Миранда, впрочем, не будет рисковать и проверять – ему надо было просто передать сообщение. Иначе, сказал Гарри, Скотту все равно не дожить до утра.

Скотт, Миранда и ее люди (в основном, конечно, Миранда) оказались в утренних новостях. О Гарри (и отчасти о Брендоне) заговорил весь город. Так Гарри познакомился с Кагасирой Банджи, когда его наняли убить Гарри.

Что-то было, наверное, не так, подумал потом Гарри, если из всех его новых друзей – Кагасира, Ли, Боб – только Боб и не пытался ни разу его убить. Может, стоило к Бобу присмотреться получше? Но нет, самой выдающейся в нем была способность знать, что происходить в городе, в любой его точке, в любой момент времени, а самым подозрительным – аппетит.

Потом Большого Папу застрелили – к большому Гарриному сожалению, без его участия. Главой Синдиката стал Баэр Вокен. Мария жить осталась в поместье. Боб говорил, что время от времени они с Брендоном виделись. Еще он говорил, что Мария стала принимать прямое участие в делах Синдиката. Гарри закрутил тайный роман с Шерри. Планировать дальнейшие действия приходилось очень осторожно. Синдикат был тем гордиевым узлом, разрубив который все проблемы, казалось, решатся. После его развала мелкие семьи, подмятые Синдикатом, горло друг другу перегрызут за место на верхушке. Вся старая, прогнившая, коррумпированная структура города рухнет. Останется только заказать место в первом ряду и смотреть.

Кэннон Вулкан, наверное, одобрил бы, но Гарри ничуть не было жаль, что он не дожил до этого момента. Иногда, когда он смотрел на Брендона, то даже был рад, что Джойс, Кенни и Натан тоже, но совсем по другой причине.

***

План был прост и уже проверен. Взрывчатка – на этот раз установленная в подвале здания, где находился центральный офис Синдиката. Шерри сказала, что ее отец наконец-то отправляется на покой, и в этот день объявит, кто же будет преемником. Он даже Шерри не сказал – впрочем, Шерри вообще ничего не знала конкретного о том, чем занимается отец. Или Гарри, если на то пошло.

Гарри планировал взорвать здание, как только Баэр назовет своего наследника. Это, конечно, можно было сделать и раньше, и позже, главное, чтобы вся верхушка Синдиката была в сборе. Просто так было бы эффектнее, верно?

Чего он не ожидал, так это того, что вместе со всеми в кабинете будет Мария. Жучки, которые установил Боб, позволили видеть всю комнату. Не самое высокое разрешение, не с их бюджетом, но ее лицо – и ее живот – разглядеть было не сложно.

Брендон рванулся с места, распахнул двери фургона, в котором они сидели. Наблюдали, ждали, смотрели, как Баэр Вокен представляет ее всем присутствующим, называет ее протеже Большого Папы, своей ученицей, талантливым руководителем, исключительно лояльной Семье.

Гарри схватил Брендона за плечи.

\- Клянусь, Брендон, - сказал Гарри. – Если ты зайдешь в это здание, то не успеешь выйти. 

Брендон молча смотрел на него, и на долю секунды Гарри показалось, что он вздохнет, его плечи поникнут, и он останется. Может, даже закроет глаза.

\- Черт, - воскликнул Боб. – Мария спускается на первый этаж. Кто-то ее предупредил? Она оглядывается по сторонам, будто ищет кого-то.

И Брендон выронил сотовый, который держал в руке, вывернулся из хватки Гарри и побежал, через дорогу, в здание, которое вот-вот взорвется. К Марии. 

\- Гарри? – спросил Ли. Голос его был нечитаемым – взбешен ли он, что Гарри выпустил ситуацию из-под контроля (выпустил Брендона), сомневается ли он, что стоит продолжать (убить его вместе со всеми), просто торопит, чтобы Гарри побыстрее отдал команду (какую-нибудь).

\- Стойте, - сказал Гарри. 

В горле у него пересохло. Он чувствовал, будто все на него смотрят (все смотрели на него) и готовы впиться ему в горло в ту же секунду, как он пойдет на попятный. Он не мог себе позволить подобную слабость.

\- Стойте, - повторил он. – Боб?

Боб навел резкость на бинокле, прищурился, подался вперед.

\- Я не понимаю, Гарри, - сказал он. – Они улыбаются. Мария что-то ему рассказывает. Он не выводит ее на улицу! Он не спешит в подвал! Они идут к кофейному автомату… Просто беседуют.

Гарри рассмеялся с такой силой, что на глазах у него выступили слезы. Он закрыл лицо руками, чтобы никто не мог истолковать это превратно.

\- Нажимай на кнопку, Ли, - сказал Гарри.

\- Но Брендон… - начал Кагасира.

Гарри отнял руки от лица и посмотрел на него.

\- Брендон нас предал, - сказал он мягко, медленно. 

Прозвучал взрыв.


End file.
